BKA: The Big Plot: Ash and Yugi's Big Chance
by BKA Chief
Summary: My 1st BKA themed fic. The Pokemon team, the YuGiOh team, and myself take a vacation, but it becomes anything but. NonYaoi. CH 7: Ash...The Leader? If At First You Don't Succeed... up. Rated T for lauguage and violence
1. Civilians Breifing

Disclaimer: Even though the story idea and the franchise(non-existant, I know) are mine, the characters and weapons that are from Pokemon, Yu-Gi- Oh, Kingdom Hearts, and Star Wars that star in it are not mine. 

What you are about to witness is an actual BKA case file from A.L.E.C.'s memory banks. But before I delve into this file, and give A.L.E.C. the reins, I feel that I must tell you a few things about the BKA.

What the BKA is

The BKA is a kid-run police/superhero(original members are superheroes)/secret agent organization. Our job: To make sure all children(young and young at hearta la Walt Disney) are safe from harm.

The origin of the BKA

Five years ago, I was just 11 years old, and pretty defenseless. I was picked on, harrassed, and tormented. My own friends wouldn't stick up for me. I just wished I had some way of defending myself. Then, one afternoon, while I was watching TV, a thunderstorm came, even though the weather report said clear for the day. What I would learn later is that the storm was no act of nature, but a government project that tried to make superheroes, and we were the subjects. We then dubbed it, "Project BKA", for that caused our founding. Then suddenly, everything went blank. What really happened was that I was shocked and put into a coma. My parents, seeing that I was hurt, took me to a nearby hospital. For 48 hours(2 days), I was in a coma. The doctors, at first, assumed that I would die. But, when I woke up, that would be the last thought on their minds.

When I actually did wake up, I hit my head on the ceiling. "How did the ceiling get so low?" I asked myself. But when I looked down, I saw that I was not on the bed, but I was over it. I was levitating above the bed. I screamed for someone to get me down. As soon as I said, "down", I fell onto the bed. The doctors told me about what has now changed about my body. They told me that my skin was now like Kevlar(the fabric that bulletproof vests are made of), my bones stronger than reinforced steel, my heart was now the strongest pump known to man, my brain now being faster than supercomputers, and, in short, I was clinically immortal. When I finally got back to school, I learned that I was not the only person that was shocked. Four of my so-called, "friends" recieved the same shock and with it, the powers of it. (For security reasons, they will be called Crunch, Ski, Monty, and V.) Those four and I formed a group. We called ourselves the BKA. For 2 years after this, a group of younger children rose up to try and take over the world, called the LKN. A fierce war ensued, with us being the victor. They disbanded, with some becoming civilans and some joining our ranks. We then wondered what now to do. We decided to shed the superhero part and become cops. That is when I invented A.L.E.C., our main supercomputer, and the two main laser rifles, the K2 and the Stun Ray. But what we really needed was a chief. I supported Crunch for this title, but he supported me. I ended up winning the election by a landslide. Since then, we learned that the cartoon world was spliced with our own, causing Pokemon to appear on my street. Not only that, we went from a small, local superhero club to a worldwide police organization in just a year. The rest is just history.

BKA Ranking System

Dectective--The starting rank for all recruits.

Seargent--The secondary rank of a recruit, and is usually achieved in about a month.

Seargent First Class--A second-in-command of a division.

Leutenant Major--The head of a division and second-in-command of a preceint.

Captain--The head of a preceint and second-in-command of a district.

2nd Commisioner--The head of a sub-district (ex: Each of the 50 United States)

Commissioner--The head of a district.

Colonel--The head of a specific area of the BKA (ex: Recruitment, Maintenance, Intelligence, etc.).

Chief--(That's me.)The head of the whole BKA.

Transportation

BKA Airboard Skateboard--A skateboard that not only allows you to catch air, but fly. Just pop up on the board to ignite the primary lift burn and straighten out the board to ignite the secondary propulsion burn.

Cruisers--Made up of many different old cars remade with our technology(A.L.E.C. guidance system, weapons, etc.) such as an Aston Martin DB5 (the original James Bond car), a Ford Expedition, and a Pontiac Firebird. They are also able to fly and go underwater.

Weapons

K2 Side-Arm Laser Rifle--The standard issue weapon. All officers carry at least one(Except for me, I carry 2)

Stun Ray Laser Rifle--The laser gun used to take out human and living creature suspects. It knocks them out for a period of 24 hours.

Pokemon--They are not considered weapons, but as partners.

Dueling Deck--At select times, a BKA can use his or her dueling deck in the real world(I mean, without calling upon the Shadow Realm).

Keyblade--Some select officers(Commissioner Sora and myself) can use the Keyblade at some points to beat Heartless and other foes.

Lightsaber--When I was shocked, I recieved the abilities of a Jedi Knight. So, I constructed myself a working lightsaber. Now, all officers carry one.

Superpowers

The "gifts" of "Project BKA"

Super Strength, Super Speed, Invisibility, Super Intelligence, The Abilities of all 353 Pokemon(including Juranchi), Shapeshifting, Marksmanship, The Ability of Flight, Superpowers from basically EVERY super hero in the Justice Leauge, etc.

I think that covers all the bases. A.L.E.C., access Case File number six- eight-niner-two-zero. Code Name: The Big Plot: Ash and Yugi's Big Chance.

**Throw prolougue into the file, sir?**

Yes, A.L.E.C.

**Certainly, sir. Accessing file #68920. Code name: The Big Plot: Ash and Yugi's Big Chance.**

**Officers On Roster:**

**Chief Bernard J. Byrne, Totowa Office** (Note: That's what I'll be known as in this story.)

**Captain Ash Ketchum, Leader of the Pokemon Precint and Head of the Trainer Troupe and part of the Duelist Brigade**

**Lt. Major Misty Waterflower, Co-leader of the Kanto Division and Second-in- command of the Trainer Troupe**

**Lt. Major Brock Harrison, Co-leader of the Kanto Division and part of the Trainer Troupe**

**Lt. Major Yugi Mutou, Leader of the Domino Division and Head of the Duelist Brigade**

**Seargent First Class Joey Wheeler, Domino Division and Second-in-command of the Duelist Brigade**

**Seargent First Class Tristan Taylor, Domino Division and Leader of the Mole Unit** (Note: The guy who does the voice of Tristan sometimes is heard as a member of Team Rocket, so I made him our "mole" in that organization.)

**Seargent First Class Teà Gardner, Domino Division**

**Seargent First Class Duke Devlin, Domino Division**

**Seargent First Class Mai Valentine, Domino Division and part of the Duelist Brigade**

**Seargent First Class Seto Kaiba, Domino Division and part of the Duelist Brigade**

**Seargent Serenity Wheeler, Domino Division**

**Seargent Mokuba Kaiba, Domino Division**

**Seargent May** **Evans**, **Hoenn Division**

**Seargent Max** **Evans**, **Hoenn Division**

Enjoy, everyone.

It starts next chapter...


	2. Prolouge and Vacations

Thanks to all who attended the briefing.

Helena-Ryou-WeasleyUhh...thanks. (uses A.L.E.C. to track Ash down) Yeah, and I'm even thinking about making this an actual series.

Queen of the Sacred FlamesThank you.

To all who reviewed, you can now write your own BKA-themed fics, just put me in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer-I own the BKA and my OC, Bernie Byrne; but I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any music that I suggest for parts of this story.

And here's a warning: If you don't like the New York Mets, don't read this.

Basic rundown of text  
Normal  
"Speaking or Quoting"  
/Thinking/  
(Notes)  
>Suggested music> (Note: I like having music that sets the overall mood of the setting and the characters. Some do not represent my opinion on fave music.)  
)Duelist Name: LPs(

Chapter 1-Prolouge and Vacations

It was a dark and cloudy afternoon in New York City. A dark-clad man was being chased down an alley by 3 teenage boys. One was a 16-year-old, had brown hair, hazel eyes, wore glasses, and had on a black T-shirt that read, "People like you are the reason people like me need medication", gray jeans, and black sneakers. Another was a 14-year-old, had black hair, brown eyes, wore a red cap where in the front was a white area with a green swoosh, and had on a blue jacket, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. With him was yellow mouse-like creature, called Pikachu. The last one was also a 16-year-old, had tri-colored spiky hair, purple(if this is a different color, please tell me.) eyes, wore a blue jacket, blue pants(his school uniform, basically), a black T-shirt, black shoes, and a gold pyramid held onto his neck by a chain.

"Ash, Yugi, he's getting away!" the brown-haired boy said, who appeared to be their leader. Ash then pulled an odd-looking gun from his beltline. "Not for long, he's not, Bernie." he then said, pointing it at the black-clad man. Bernie then realized what Ash was planning and said to him, "Hold it, Captain! You're using a K2. You should use the Stun Ray." "Got it, Chief." Ash responded, putting the K2 back and pulling out a gun that had a longer barrel. He then fired a blast at the man, but it hit the side of a building that the "perp" turned behind. "Damn it! I missed!" Ash said in frustration.

They continued to follow the man down alley after alley, with Ash continuing to try and knock him out with his Stun Ray, but failing. Suddenly Yugi (this is actaully Yami Yugi) seemed to have sensed something. "Bernie!" he called out. The chief said, "What is it, Yugi?" (My OC isn't actually dumb, Yami is not registered as a BKA officer.) "Bernie, I don't believe that he is acting alone. He's got help, and lots of it."

"Do you have any specifics?"

"Not really, but I'm going to guess on Class 4, maybe 5." (The BKA rank opposing forces on a five-class system.

Class 1-0-100

Class 2-100-300

Class 3-300-500

Class 4-500-1000

Class 5-1000 or more)

"That's real conforting." Bernie said sarcastically.

The chase continued, until they reached a clearing in Central Park. There, the man the 3 of then have been chasing for an hour or so stood, with a smirk on his face. He then turned and faced them, and they finally saw the big red R on his shirt. "TEAM ROCKET!" they all screamed in unison. "Pi, Pi kachu!" Pikachu sreamed out after the three of them. Then Bernie said to the Rocket grunt, "All right, Rocket, you're under arrest for attempted theft and resisting arrest." The grunt then laughed and said, "Well, Chief Byrne, it seems that you and your associates Captain Ash Ketchum and Lt. Major Yugi Mutou have finally caught me. Or...have me and my associates finally caught the three of you?"

"What are you playing at, Rocket? All I see is a loser about to get his ass kicked." Bernie said to the grunt.

"Same here, but I see three." And with those words, the grunt snapped his fingers and a ton of Rockets came out of hiding and went behind the grunt. Bernie, wide-eyed, said, "You know, Yug, I really should have paid more attention to what you said." Yugi responded, "YA THINK?"

With the 3 officers surveying the scene, Bernie told his associates, "You guys up for some big ass-kickin' in the Big Apple?"

"Yeah!" Ash and Yugi shouted.

"OK, then, FEEL THE RYTHUM!" Bernie bellowed.

"FEEL THE RHYME!" Yugi cried out.

"GET ON UP!" Ash yelled.

"IT'S WHOOP-ASS TIME!" the three screamed in unison.

(This is the long-from BKA battle cry, which is actually a parodied quote from the Disney movie "Cool Runnings"(Don't own that, either).)

>Trapt: "Still Frame" or Linkin Park: "Don't Stay">

With those words, Bernie advanced towards the middle, Ash to the left, Yugi to the right. Then the Rockets rushed towards the advancing BKAs. Bernie had a Rocket on the left and right sides of him. Seeing this, he shot webs out from below his hands(a la Spider-Man(Don't own him.)), which stuck to both of the Rockets. He then shouted, "KISS AND MAKE UP!", and pulled the webs towards him, sending both grunts flying into each other. He then kicked a Rocket that was running towards him in the "family jewels" and then screamed out, "JOHNNY MURPHY!" and bashed the ailing grunt on the head, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, Ash was kicking Rockets like he was an enraged Blaziken. Realizing he can't keep this up forever, Ash screamed out, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" His Pikachu obliged and zapped about 50 Rockets, knocking them unconsious. Elsewhere, Yugi was using both his Stun Ray and his Dark Magician card to subdue the Rockets that had him in their crosshairs. He was picking off Rockets by shooting them and telling his mage, "Dark Magic Attack!", which took out about 15 grunts at a time.

About 45 minutes later, the 1000 grunts were lying around the park, unconsious. Their leader was getting read his rights while Ash put the cuffs on him. Then, an NYPD car and vans from each media group in NYC rushed to the scene. The 2 police officers said to Bernie, Ash, and Yugi, "Great job, you kids. We'll take care of the perp."

"Thanks." Bernie said, as him and the officers exchanged salutes. Then the media flanked Bernie, Ash, and Yugi, asking questions like, "How did you three defeat the Rockets?" "Bernie, was it hard apprehending their leader?" and so on. Bernie then silenced the constant interrogations by saying, "Don't care what part of this operation you're asking about, none of it would be possible without the help of my two best officers, Ash Ketchum and Yugi Mutou!" He then put his fists out towards Ash and Yugi, which they both hit with their own fists. As soon as they did this, photographers from both the New York Times and Newsday took a picture of the three officers.

Sure, now he calls them "his two best officers", but how did they get that title? Let me take you back to a time when the fate of so many depended on the courage and determination of so few...

68920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920689206892068920

>Good Charlotte: "The Anthem">

BKA PRODUCTIONS, Inc. (Own this(but it doesn't exist))

in association with...

4Kids Enterainment and Nintendo (Don't own those)

present...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**BKA:**

**The Big Plot:**

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

It was a sunny morning in mid-August in the town of Totowa, NJ. (This town actually exists, it's even my hometown.) Bernie Byrne, had just woken up. He then got a fresh change of clothes and went down to the bathroom to shower. 30 minutes later, he came out in blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with a purple square with a black border. On this square, a blue lightning bolt went diagonally with 3 white capital letters: B, K, and A. (What I just described was the BKA logo. If you have an account on any fanart site, by all means, go ahead and draw it and post it, just cite me.) When he came out, he sang,

"It's a new day,

But it all feels old,

It's a good life,

That's what I'm told.

But everyday, it all just feels the same.

At PV high school, (This is not the actual lyric. My OC hates "the bug school", and put it in the song.)

It felt more to me,

Like a jail cell, a penitentary.

My time spent there it only made me see..."

He stopped singing when he went back up to his room and went to the bookcase near his desk. He then put his eye near some type of scanner, and after 30 seconds, the bookcase slid over to reveal an elevator door, along with a number keypad. He then punched in these numbers: 4; 1; 1; 6; and 2. (If you don't get this reference, go look it up on the Mets website) The door then opened and he stepped in. About a minute later, the door opened, revealing a room full of computer consoles. He then powered up the one with the big screen near his desk in his office. Once it warmed up, a CG-ed face greeted him by saying, **"Good morning, Chief Byrne."** in a somewhat-robotic voice. "Good morning, A.L.E.C. Any news?" was the chief's response. A.L.E.C. then said, **"Yes, sir. It seems that the Mets have won another game and could probably clinch the NL East for the first time in 15 years."** Bernie smiled and said, "That's very good news. Anything else?"

**"Yes, your vacation request just came back from Colonel Krulan..."**

"And...?" he eagerly asked.

**"You have a week off." **

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!" the jubilant teen shouted, which was probably heard in all of North Jersey. Then suddenly, the ComWatch(the main BKA communication devicea computer wristwatch) line rang.** "Sir, the ComWatch line is ringing."**

"Origin of the signal?" Bernie asked.

**"Dewford Island."**

/Ash, probably./ he thought, putting on his headset. "Put it through." he said. "Chief Byrne here."

"Bernie, it's me, Ash!" a boy on the screen said. Bernie then recongnized him and said, "Yo Cap, what's up?"

"I just beat another kid in a battle. Apparently his Zigzagoon needs more training."

"Seems that you do as well, after losing to Brawley at the Dewford Gym."

"Ha ha. Ya have to make me fell SO much better." Ash said sarcastically.

"Any other good news, dude?" Bernie asks.

"Yeah. I outdueled another kid a few days back." Ash told him. (This story sometimes can be an altenative version to some scenes in my original crossover, Pokemon and YuGiOh!.) "Check it out. I have 5 Locator cards." (Because of the shock, the anime worlds now coincide with one another, and with our own, allowing Kaiba to expand his Battle City Tournament.) "My team and I applied for a vacation and we've got a week off. So...can we come over to Totowa and hang out?"

"Yeah, sure. Besides, I have the week off, too."

"Really? Cool!"

"Anyway, I'll get the Flyer team on this." Bernie said. "And I'll give them the 747. The flight number is 1-0-1-6-6-9er. (another NYM reference) I'll let you guys know what gate it's departing from. Bernie out."

With that, the link to Ash was closed and A.L.E.C.'s face returned to the monitor. The line then ran again. **"Sir, you have another incoming call."**

"Where's this one coming from?" Bernie asked.

**"The signal originates from the Cerulean City headquarters, sir."**

/That must be Misty./ "Put it through." Bernie told the computer, still wearing his headset. "Chief Byrne here."

"Bernie, it's Misty" a girl on the screen said. Bernie then recognized her and said, "Hey Mist, what's up?"

"Did you get a call from Ash?"

"Yes, I did. He's doing quite well, despite losing to the Dewford Gym Leader. It seems that he underestimated him."

"That's Ash for you. Completey dense."

"Yup." Bernie said. "And because of this, I sometimes wonder why I chose him as Captain."

"You could always revoke his rank." Misty said sort of jokingly.

"That's only if he breaks Standard Procedure(the BKA rulebook), Misty." Bernie retorted. "Which, I believe, he has followed to the letter ever since he was Lt. Major."

"Ha ha. Stop being so damn official, Bern." Misty said.

"Is there any other reason for you to call me than to harass me?" Bernie said in kind of an angry, but jokingly, tone.

"Yeah, I filed for a vacation request and I have this week off. So...can I come over to Totowa?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Bernie happily responded, "And for two good reasons. One is I've got the week off, too. Two is that Ash, May, Max, and Brock are also coming over, so you'll be among friends."

"Okay. Should I pack anything?" Misty asked.

Bernie retorted, "Only if you're staying the week.", which was met with laughs. Bernie then continued, "I'm going to give the Flyer team the 747. As soon as they've picked up the four from Dewford, it's headed you way. The flight number is 1-0-1-6-6-9er. I'll call you back once I've got a gate. Bernie out."

He then closed the link between him and Misty, and was about to take off his headset when A.L.E.C. told him, **"Sir, there is someone else on the line for you. And this signal originates from Domino."**

/That's either Yugi or Joey./ "Put it through." he told the computer, and cursing under his breath for not getting some time alone. "Chief Byrne here." he said to the caller, though in a calm voice.

"What's up, Bern? It's Yug." a short, spiky-haired boy said on the screen. "Hey Yug, what's up? How goes the duelin'?" Bernie said once he recognized him.

"Great. Me, Joey, Mai, and Kaiba all have 6 Locator cards." he said, while fanning out his own set.

"Awesome, man. Now you're in the Finals." Bernie said smiling. "Let me guess how you got your set, and it was because of those damn Rare Hunters. Like I keep telling you, man. File a restraining order on this baka!" (Marik)

"I know," Yugi said. "But hey, at least they're good for something."

"That's true." Bernie said, snickering. "Anything else going on in your area?"

"Not much, Chief. Since I stopped Marik in that weird duel, there hasn't been much Rare Hunter activity. Kinda boring, though. So, my team and I filed vacation requests and got this week off. I was wondering...can we come to Totowa?"

/Oh boy./ Bernie thought. /What makes Totowa so popular to these guys/ "I don't see why not. I've got the week off as well. And the Pokemon team's coming over as well."

"Thanks, man. You won't even know we're there."

"Are Joey and Tristan coming, too?" Bernie queried.

"Yeah, and Joey's bringing his sister, Serenity." Yugi said.

"Then your last statement is bullcrap, man." Bernie retorted. "Anyway, I'm going to get the Flyer team on this. They'll have the 747. The flight number is 1-0-1-6-6-9er. You'll be informed later once I've got a gate. Bernie out."

Once Bernie closed that link, he turned to A.L.E.C. and said, "A.L.E.C., contact the Flyer team. Tell them to meet me in my office."

**"Yes, sir."** the computer acknowledged. Within 10 minutes, 4 boys and 2 girls appeared in front of his desk. Bernie then called them each by name.

"Captain Frank Urchak, Lt. Major Nick Moretta, Lt. Major Trisha Guarino, Seargent 1st Class Melissa Guarino, Sergeant 1st Class Matt Coral, Sergeant Nick Manla, I have a mission for all of you."

"Sir, what are the details of this mission?" Frank asked.

"This is a pickup mission, you guys and girls." Bernie answered. "The Pokemon and Domino teams are coming this way, and I need you to pick them up. Your itenerary is this, Newark-Liberty, next to Dewford, then to Cerulean, then to Domino, and then back to Newark-Liberty. Urchak, you, Moretta, and Guarino..."

"Yes, sir?" the Guarino sisters asked.

"Younger Guarino, actually." Bernie stated. "As I was saying, you three will get this," he said, throwing Urchak a set of keys.

"What are these to, sir?" Urchak asked.

"Those are to the 747 Officer Transport AirCruiser, which the 3 of you are going to use." Bernie stated. "And to the rest of you, I need you to drive them here. Trish, you will get the DB5." he said to Trish, handing her a set of keys. "Moretta, you will have the SUV." he said to the taller Nick, handing him a set of keys. "And Manla, you will get the minivan." he said to the shorter Nick, handing him a set of keys. "Trish, you pick up Kaiba, Mokuba, and Mai. Moretta, you will pickup the Pokemon team. And Manla, you will pick up the rest of the Domino team. We all clear?"

"Yes, sir." they all said.

"You will be notified what gate you will meet them at and of any itenerary changes. Dismissed!"

With that, the Flyer team went off to complete their mission, while Bernie put back on his headset. "A.L.E.C., get me Dewford International Airport."

**"Yes, sir."**the computer said, apparently dialing a number. Then, a voice was heard on the other end, saying, "Dewford Island International Airport, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Chief Bernard J. Byrne of the BKA. I have a jet and four friends headed your way. The flight number is 1-0-1-6-6-9er. What I need is an open available gate."

"Hang on, sir." the attendant said, checking her console. "Yes we do have a open gate. It's G49."

"Thank you, ma'am, and if you see 4 teens with BKA badges come to the airport, let them in, 'cause that's them. Goodbye." he said as he hung up. Then he turned to A.L.E.C. He then said, "A.L.E.C., contact Ash and tell him the gate is G49. Also, tell him his badge is his boarding pass. Then tell the Flyers."

**"Got it, Chief Byrne."** it said as it was trying to reach Ash and the Flyers. When it was done, he told the computer, "Get me Cerulean International, A.L.E.C.."

**"Yes, sir."** the computer responded, while again dialing a phone number. Another female airport attendant answered the call saying, "Cerulean City International Airport, how may we assist you?"

"Hello, this is Chief Bernard J. Byrne of the BKA. There is one of my Boeing 747 jets headed for your airspace. Number 1-0-1-6-6-9er. There is also another passenger headed your way as well. Her name is Misty Waterflower."

"This city's Gym Leader?" the attendant said.

"Yes, that's her." the chief said. "Do you have an open gate for me to use?"

"Hang on a minute, sir." she said, checking her console. "We do have an open gate, and it's D25."

"Thank you, and there is one more thing." Bernie told the attendant. "I need you to make this boarding as discreet as possible. I don't want any unneeded attention. Goodbye."

He then hung up and turned to his computer. He was about to speak when A.L.E.C. said **"I know what you're going to say, so I'm already doing it. By the way, why don't I take over and handle getting the gates and informing the Flyers and everyone else?"**

"Thanks, A.L.E.C." Bernie said, while taking off his headset. "You sure you can handle all this?" he asked.

**"Bernie, watch my chips: You built me. I can handle this." **A.L.E.C. told the chief. (Couldn't resist the old "Corneil and Bernie" joke.)

"OK, just call me if you need me." he said as he left the room, probably heading to the local deli for a sandwich and a soda. After he came back, A.L.E.C. told him of a problem. **"Sir, there is a slight miscalculation in your planned itenerary."**

"What do you mean, A.L.E.C.?" Bernie asked his computer.

**"Well, sir, the Flyers told me that they were on their way back to Newark-Liberty, so I contacted the airport, but I could not get a gate."**

"So...?" the chief said to the machine, in a calm tone. "Why don't you just call JFK International or LaGuardia International? They're relatively close by."

**"Gee, that never crossed my memory banks. I'm on it, Chief!" **he told the boy, apparently the last part he said quickly, in order to get back to work. Bernie, on the other hand, went down to the Officers' Lounge on Level B to grab a soda and play on one of the game systems there. When he came back, he mumbled, "Those Yankees get easier to beat every time I play them as the Mets." (No offense to any Yankees fans out there, but I am a true blue (and orange) New York Mets fan. Don't like it? DON'T CARE!) He then turned to his computer and said, "ETA to the gate?"

**"About an hour, sir."** the program said.

Meanwhile, aboard the 747 Officer Transport AirCruiser, the 14 other officers wondered what they were going to do once they reached town.

"I sure hope there are some good restaurants in Totowa, guys." Ash said.

"There is, Ash." a dark-skinned, eyeless boy said "According to the chief, there is one diner on Union Boulevard that has, as he put, 'the best damn Texas wieners this side of the Passaic River'."

"I wonder why you can only get Texas wieners in New Joirsey." a blonde-haired boy said, in his usual thick Brooklyn accent.

"Is that all you think about is food, dog?" a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy said, scowling.

"Why don't ya just shut it, Kaiba?" the blonde said to the brunette.

"Joey, calm down. He isn't worth your energy." another brown-haired boy said, but his hair was in a large spike. "Guess you're right, Tristan." Joey said to the boy, while returning to his seat.

Ash, who watched the entire confrontation, turned around asked a brown-haired girl, "Teà, do they always fight like that?" She then responded, "You have no idea."

When they finally arrived at the airport, Yugi noticed something. "Hey, guys?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Ash asked.

"Well,..." Yugi said, "We were told that we were landing in Newark-Liberty, but..."

"But what?" they all said in unison.

"But wasn't that Shea Stadium we flew over not too long ago?" the short, tri-colored spiky- haired boy asked.

"Yeah, but dat means we're landin' in Noo Yawk." Joey said. "And isn't Newark-Liberty in Noo Joirsey?" Then, amidst the confusion, Captain Urchak came over the intercom, saying "Relax, everyone. We have just been rerouted to LaGuardia due to crowded gates at Newark-Liberty."

When they finally exited the terminal, headed for Totowa, unknown to them, someone said in a sinister tone, "All goes according to plan. Soon, we shall be rid of that annoying Chief Byrne brat and his meddling BKAs and we shall rule the world!" Then, they both cackled evily.

Who is this mysterious foe? And what does he means by "we"? Are our heroes doomed?

Tune in next time for another exciting episode of BKA: The Big Plot: Ash and Yugi's Big Chance!

PLEASE REVIEW! I AIN'T TOO PROUD TO BEG!


	3. Schemes and Parties

Once again, thanks to all who reviewed.

Sugarmaster15: Thanks, but you wouldn't stand a chance against me and the rest of the Original 5. We have been well trained to prepare for any and all attacks. Plus, I took down over 1000 Rockets _on my own_.Also, the A.L.E.C. defense grid would detect and deal with you before you get here.

Queen of the Sacred Flames: Thanks once again.

To all who have or had reviewed, you have been asked to join my C2 community, and I hope you respond.

And if you didn't get the Mets references, here they are:

4/11/62-First Mets game

10/16/69-First Mets World Championship

New types of text: _**Yami through mind link** Hikari through mind link_

Disclaimer: BKA, Bernie Byrne, and all OCs-mine, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and anything else-NOT MINE! Got it? Good.

Here we go once again. Uploading BKA Case File number six-eight-niner-two-zero, otherwise knows as:

**BKA: **

**The Big Plot: **

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2--Schemes and Parties

While the officers from Hoenn, Kanto, and Domino were on their way to Totowa from LaGuardia, unknown to them, two villains were seated at a large computer console. One was a man in a red-orange suit with black hair (I know it looks like he has brown hair, but... Oh, you'll see later on.), and the other was a tan, blonde-haired teenager who wore a light purple sleeveless shirt and black khakis. He also carried a large, gold rod with the same symbol as Yugi's pendant. The boy seemed to be entering some code, and when he was finished, the computer said, **"Access approved. Welcome to the BKA mainframe, Colonel Krulan."** He and his older associate smiled.

"Well done, Marik, my young friend," the man said, "It seems you found a way to fool even the great Chief Byrne."

"Thank you, Giovanni," Marik said, obviously proud of what he had done. "But this wouldn't have been possible without my Millennium Rod."

"That is true," Giovanni acknowledged. "And using it to steal the brat's lackey's access codes to the ALEX mainframe..."

"THAT'S A.L.E.C., YOU SUBTERRANEAN SCUMBAGS!" a voice shouted out in the darkness, which as met with a "SHUT UP!" from some guards.

"Anyway," he continued, "you stealing his codes to hack in and falsely approve their vacation requests so they all are completely unaware and off-guard when we take them, that was a stroke of genius."

While the 2 foul villains were complementing each other on a job well done, a strange, dark-clad man walked up to them and kneeled.

"Master Marik and Master Giovanni," he stated, "I have received word that our 'guests' have now arrived in Totowa, and are heading for Chief Byrne's house."

"Excellent work, Odion." the boy said.

"Dispatch Butch and Cassidy. First we'll take the Petalburg Gym Leader's kids." Giovanni instructed Marik's servant. And with that, he was off.

>Akon "Locked Up">

Meanwhile, in a large jail cell,3 teenage boys and 1 girlwere pacing about, and talking as well.

"'Subterranean scumbags', huh?" the blonde boy said to the brown-haired one. "Was that the best you could come up with, Colonel Krulan?"

"Shut up, Ski." Colonel JasonKrulan said, "Besides, this isn't the time. What we gotta do is get out of here and warn Chief Byrne."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" the boy with glasses said, "We're locked up in an underground cell, neither our ComWatches nor our cell phones work, our powers are useless, they took away our weapons, and, our friends also have no way of tracking us, so where the hell's our way out?"

"Calm down, Colonel Van Ess." Krulan said, "Besides, remember what Chief Byrne says, never lose hope, because when you do, you become a prisoner in your own mind."

"I agree, but I'm with Van Ess here." the brown-haired girl said said. "With our main means of communications and tracking down, how can we get to him, before they do?"

"Colonel Tremonte, we must find a way." Krulan replied, "The fate of the BKA and the world depend on it!"

BKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKABKA

Meanwhile, back in Totowa, Bernie was making final preparations in the Officers' Lounge on Level B of the base for the party. Suddenly, he heard a voice that said, **_Bernie, hold everything. _**He quickly searched the area, then looked down at his chest to see that the gold card with that same eye symbol as Yugi's pyramid pendant that he wore was glowing, and a ghostly image of a teenager that looked like Bernie, but had black spiky hair and blue eyes appeared. _What is it, BKAi Chief?_ he asked.(You can see how we got our name.)

**_Something doesn't seem right._** the spirit of the Millennium Card said.

_What do you mean, Yami?_

_**Doesn't it seem strange that those 14 had their vacation requests approved along with yours for the same week? This seems suspicious. I sense a dark presence at work.**_

_This job is gettin' to your head as well as mine._ Bernie said. _Besides, that's probably just a coincidence._

_**You know I don't believe in coincidence, Bernie. There is something at work here, and you must sense it, too.**_

_I'll keep my eyes open for something wrong, but I'm telling you, it's all in your mind._ And with that, he closed the mind-link and went back to work, when someone else interrupted him, this time it being his parents, saying, "There's some people at the door for you."

"Just a minute. I'll be right there." Bernie signaled. And with that, he literally flew into his room up the elevator shaft and downstairs to the front door.

Meanwhile, his mom was wondering where he was, but that wonder turned to shock when he appeared upside down in front of her. She then screamed, and then said "How many times do I have to tell you: Don't use your powers to scare people!"

"Even on Halloween, Mom?" he asked.

"Especially on Halloween, Bernie." she responded.

"Damn, you're no fun." he said, though that was his usual response. With that, Bernie was now standing right-side up and then he opened the door, revealing the people whom Bernie talked with before. "Come on in, guys. The party's on the base. You know where it is." he said to them, in a way only a host from New Jersey could get away with. (All you Jersey people know that the state is full of people with bad attitudes, but this is as nice as we New Jerseyans get.)

Once everyone was in the Officers' Lounge, which was set up as a dance hall, Bernie took his place at the DJ's booth. He then took the Black Eyed Peas' CD Elephunk (Which I don't own) and put it in the player, set to the song "Let's Get It Started", saying "Are you ready to have some fun?" "YEAH!" they all shouted. "Then let's get this party started now!"

>Black Eyed Peas "Let's Get It Started">

The song started, along with the dancing, and all other antics. Brock began singing along with the music, making him look like a fool, with Tristan joining in as well. However, May was trying to find Ash, who was already with Teá on the floor. None the less, she then ran into Misty, who was doing the exact same thing, and they met with a glare, and walked off. Mai, however, was getting down on the floor, and she was so amazing that everyone stopped to watch. Even Bernie picked up the mic and said. "Damn, where'd you learn to dance like that, the Bronx?" (This is not an insult. There are some amazing dancers in that NYC borough.) And then, the dance continued, with multiple songs played, even some pop, much to Bernie's distaste, until someone made an unfortunate discovery.

"Bern, where's the food?" Tristan asked, and then he saw Joey burping, which causing him to punch his blond friend in the gut. /Bottomless pit./ he thought.

"Relax, everyone. I'll just get some pizzas from Dominick's on the boulevard." (Union Boulevard to you non-Totowa people) Bernie said, as he let the DJ booth to find his wallet. "I'll need someone to help me. Any volunteers?" he asked as he heard May's voice, saying, "I'll help!"

"All right. May, you can come. In the meantime, you guys can do what you want: chat, listen to music, play video games, battle with your Pokémon, duel, whatever. We'll be back shortly." Bernie told his friends. While Bernie and May left, Joey, Tristan and Duke headed for the Xbox room to play Halo; the remaining girls went upstairs for some "girl-talk", Ash and Yugi went downstairs for a Pokémon battle, with Brock, Kaiba, Mokuba and Max following to watch.

--At the Arena--

Once Ash and Yugi had found the arena, which was about 30 minutes of Ash screwing up, and ending up on wrong levels, which earned smacks on the back of the head by all the guys, including Max, the two participating trainers took their positions on the floor, while Max and Mokuba sat in the stands. Brock and Kaiba, however, were arguing on whom to referee this match. Much to Kaiba's displeasure, it was Brock who won out the fight, due to his experience in the matter. Once Brock took his spot on the side of the field, he began to explain the rules.

"This will carry the rules of an official Pokémon League match. Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon, with no time limit. Are both trainers ready?" Ash and Yugi both nodded.

"Then begin!" Brock shouted.

"I choose you, Crocanaw!" Yugi shouted as he threw his Poké Ball, which opened to reveal a blue, crocodile-like creature, but it stood on its hind legs. Ash then smirked and said, "Okay then, I choose Corphish!" as he threw his Poké Ball, which revealed a lobster-like creature.

"Crocanaw, use Slash!" Yugi shouted, and the Water-type Pokémon readied its claws and ran straight for Corphish.

"Corphish, dodge it and use Bubblebeam!" Ash yelled, and it quickly obliged, evading Crocanaw's and then it opened up its pincers, and a cascade of bubbles shot from the pincers, hitting Crocanaw in the stomach, sending it back a bit, but it was still standing.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to beat Crocanaw!" Yugi said to Ash. "Now, Crocanaw, use Hydro Pump!" he shouted and then Crocanaw shot a torrent of water right at Corphish, hitting it in the pincer, causing it to stumble back, but it wasn't beaten yet.

"Corphish, use Crabhammer!" Ash ordered, and Corphish's unharmed pincer began to glow, and the Water-type with a bad attitude rushed at full speed towards Crocanaw, and it struck its opponent in the head, knocking it out. Even after Yugi's persuasion, it still did not get up.

"Crocanaw is unable to battle! Corphish wins!" Brock shouted. This caused Ash to start jumping up and down in celebration, and Mokuba, who saw this, said to Max, "Is he always this nuts?" "Only when he wins." Max said, and he thenstated under his breath, "Which isn't often."

--On the Boulevard--

Meanwhile, outside and on the most crowded street in all of Totowa, Bernie and May were on their way towards Dominick's Pizzeria. (Which is a great place. If you're ever in Totowa and you want some pizza, go there. But I digress.)

"How's it been for you guys since you joined?" Bernie asked, since he hasn't heard from them in a while.

"Great! A few Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua attacks, but nothing we can't handle." May said, recalling what has happened to them ever since they were sworn in two months ago.

"Do you think Ash has made a decision regarding who is to become the Lt. Major of the Hoenn division?" he asked her, slightly curious.

"Not really. I mean, I hope it's me, but he hasn't said anything about it." May said, as they arrived at the pizzeria, where the man at the counter instantly recognized the leader of the foremost W. P. U. (World Protection Unit) of all time (If you don't know what that is, check the title of the story.) by saying, "Hey, Bernie, what's up? Haven't seen you since that big fight near my shop, and thanks for keeping it standing."

"It was no problem, Dominick. Those asses had it coming. No one attacks Totowa, or its best eateries without getting the crap beaten outta them by me." Bernie told him, which made him laugh. Then Dominick took a look at May and asked Bernie, "Is she your girlfriend?" which caused both May and Bernie to blush. "No, she's just a friend visiting. I'm showing her around." Bernie said. "We also came to get some pizzas. We'll take 5 large cheese pies, please."

"No problem, Bernie." Dominick said, as he went to the kitchen to make the pizzas. Once he was done, he rung up the price as $75. Berniethen slapped a $100 note on the counter, saying, "Keep the change." and the two of them walked out, heading back out.

--At the Arena--

Meanwhile, the battle was not going too well for Ash. After taking out Yugi's Crocanaw, his Skiploom knocked out Ash's Corphish with its Solarbeam and Treeko with its Leech Seed and Tackle attacks. Ash thought quickly and chose his Pikachu. Yugi just laughed and said, "Let's win this! Skiploom, use Stun Spore!" and his Grass-type shot out a brown powder.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash shouted, and the yellow Electric-type ran from the attack at top speed. "Good, now use Iron Tail!" he shouted, as Pikachu's tail began to glow and it struck Skiploom on the side, taking it down to the ground, obviously knocked out.

"Skiploom is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Brock announced, as Yugi returned Skiploom to its Poké Ball. "You deserve a rest." Yugi then took out another Poké Ball, and threw it, saying, "Go, Magby!" and a small, red creature emerged, and it appeared that it was ready to fight.

"Magby, use your Flamethrower!" Yugi shouted, and Magby shot a blaze from its mouth at Pikachu. "Dodge it!" Ash quickly said, and Pikachu just barely avoided the torrent of fire.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, but then suddenly, a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"**Attention all personnel. Please report to the dining room at once. Dinner has arrived. Please get here before Joey eats it all, again."** The voice said, which sounded a lot like Bernie's.

"Well, I guess we can call it a draw." Ash suggested.

"We might as well. I mean, we're probably not going to get another chance to finish." Yugi stated.

"Okay, but I know I would've beaten you." Ash said boastfully.

"Yeah, right. I so had you on the ropes, Ash." Yugi said mockingly, which caused Ash to playfully shove Yugi.

Once they all arrived, the pizza boxes were opened to reveal the hot, cheesy contents that they contained. Joey was about to take one of the 5 pies when two people stopped him, them being Kaiba and Tristan, along with Bernie's mom saying, "Joey, be a gentleman. Let the girls have some first." As soon as Serenity took her slice, she said this to her: "Mrs. Byrne, thanks for keeping Joey off."

"Anytime, dear." Mrs. Byrne said. "I try to help out when I can."

"If you hadn't," Serenity stated. "the rest of us would've had nothing. Joey's a bottomless pit."

"So is my son." Mrs. Byrne said, in somewhat of a stage whisper, which got an "I heard that!" from her son. Bernie then walked over to the two of them and said, "I'll have you know that two slices of pizza is enough for me." He then went back, and he countered Joey's snickering with a "Bite me!" (Jersey attitude strikes again!)

Once the pizzas were gone, and while everyone was still in the living room, Bernie stood up and said, "Can I have your attention please? I'd like to welcome everyone to my humble home as well as the great town of Totowa, which is in the awesome state of New Jersey!" The last comment was met with applause, which had Bernie say, "Thank you, thank you. Way to show your Jersey pride! And now I'll turn the floor over to Mr. Seto Kaiba, who has a presentation for our newest members, May and Max."

"Thanks, Bernie." Kaiba said, as he stood up, and went to the front of the room with Mokuba carrying some sort of box. "May, Max, could you come up here, please?" This was done, and Kaiba went into the box that Mokuba had. "Bernie made a call to me when he knew that I was coming as well as you. He said that you needed to be welcomed into the organization in a special way. He also said that you were missing one of the weapons, which I could help you with. So, without any ado, for Bernie-ish it's bullshit, I present you with your official BKA Duel Discs!" (They're just like the Battle City model, except what is white is black, red is purple, and the blue is darker.) and the entire group applauded as May and Max received their Duel Discs. "That's right." Bernie said. "And as BKA tradition, the Chief pays for the first deck. We'll go to Willowbrook Mall in Wayne for this. Joey, Ash, Yugi, you guys come too." Bernie said, and the group took the Ford Expedition to the mall.

As the 6 of them arrived, a pair of dark-clad people spotted them from the darkest point of the parking lot.

"BKAs spotted." The blond female stated, through a walkie-talkie to another place.

"Very well. Follow them inside and don't strike until I say so." A man said on the other end.

"Let's just get on with it. This stupid contraption is hurting my arm." The frog throated man said. And as the 6 BKAs went inside, the two stealthily went inside behind them.

Whoa… Cliffhanger! It looks like there's going to be a Willowbrook brawl on our hands. Will it happen? Check out again for updates and find out!

Please review.

Your Friendly Neighborhood BKA Chief


	4. Trouble at Willowbrook Mall

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Queen of the Sacred Flames—Thanks, and if you liked last chapter, you're going to love this one, for this is when the action starts.

If anyone doubts that I am from New Jersey, this should prove it: I live within 20 minutes of Willowbrook Mall, Paramus Park, and Garden State Plaza.

So, without any more bull, I present the next installment of…

**BKA:**

**The Big Plot:**

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

* * *

Chapter 3—Trouble at Willowbrook Mall

When the 6 officers entered the mall area from the hallway, 5 of them were awestruck at the size of the building. (Take a wild guess who's not.)

"This place is huge!" May squealed in delight.

"Yeah." Max said. "And we don't have anything like this back home."

"You call this big?" Bernie said, scoffing slightly. "This is the smallest of the 3 nearest Totowa. You should see Garden State Plaza in Paramus. That is huge.", which seemed to kill their mood.

While they were searching for a suitable shop for their decks, May spotted a line of stores that sparked her interests. These stores in question were Rave Girl, Limited Too, and Delia's. She then grabbed Bernie's arm and yanked him towards the 3 shops. "Sheesh, she's strong." Joey said, reacting to May's spontaneous action.

"And you what's sad? I'm the one with the superpowers." Bernie said as he was dragged towards the 3 shops.

>Hilary Duff "So Yesterday">

As May dragged Bernie though each store, she found a collection of outfits, some of which, she took into the dressing room. When she came out one of the times, she had on a white skirt with a pink T-shirt that said, "Jersey Girl". Bernie chuckled and said to her, "What, you though that 'The Boss' was singing about you?" and then he laughed, but May looked clueless.

"Who's 'The Boss'?" May asked in her confusion, causing Bernie to anime-faint.

"Damn it!" Bernie said. "You haven't heard of Bruce Springsteen? The greatest musician to ever come from the Garden State? Not even The E-Street Band? God, what the hell am I gonna do with you!"

"Garden State?" Max said, butting in. "I haven't seen a single garden since we got here. It ought to be called the 'Smog State', 'Swamp State', or the 'Overly-crowded Mall State' or—" He was cut off by his older sister covering his mouth. "I think he gets the point, Max." she said, removing her hand.

Bernie then took Max aside. "Well, Max, if New Jersey were called anything like that, would any tourists want to come to this state?" Bernie said, which was met with Max shaking his head no. " Exactly, and that is why New Jersey is called the 'Garden State', because we couldn't fit, 'Oil and Petra-Chemical Refinery State' on a license plate." (The first reviewer to figure out what movie that came from gets the next chapter dedicated to them.)

"Anyway," Bernie said. "When we get home, I'll expose you guys to his works, but for now, we have cards to buy." And with that, May had finally finished her little "shopping spree" by going up to the register, but Bernie stopped her by saying to the lady, "Charge it to the BKA account." and she nodded, letting them know that the price was taken care of.

After a while, they came to this card booth by the Godiva chocolate store (and Yugi and Ash had to hold Joey back to keep him from getting at the chocolate), and Bernie shelled out some serious dough, saying, "New recruits. It's a BKA tradition." and the person at the register nodded.

(WARNING: This may be where the action starts, but this is where it also starts to get weird, but that's just me.)

Once they were done, they started to head out, when two figures dressed in black leapt from the second-floor balcony. "Holy shit!" Bernie screamed, and he, May, Max, Joey, Yugi, and Ash jumped out of the way, but the "jumpers" somehow landed on their feet. Once they stood up, the six got a glimpse of the pair, and what they were wearing.

The two, one green-haired male and one blond female, were dressed in all black, except for their gloves and boots, which were white, a big red R graced the front of the shirts, and they had on their wrists the same thing that Joey and Yugi had: a Duel Disc. It was at that moment, in Bernie's mind, that a presence with white hair and purple eyes, awoke. /Something's not right here./ Bernie thought.

"Prepare for trouble!" the blond shouted.

"Make it double!" the man said, though he sounded like he had a throat problem.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blithe all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bernie screamed loudly, so loud in fact, that all of the patrons of the mall stopped dead in their tracks. "It's the same bullshit every time we cross paths, so why don't you just skip the motto crap, 'Botch' and 'Calamity'?" he said, putting as much mockery into the two "names" he had for them.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you, it's _Butch_, not _Botch_!" the frog-throated foe said to the teenage crime-fighter.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to bite me, because I don't give 2 shits, 3 damns and a flying fornication about your goddamn name!" Bernie spat back at him, drawing his K2 laser pistol. "What I do care about is knowing just what the hell you are doing in Jersey!"

"Calm down, kid." Cassidy said. "We're just here for some friendly competition."

"Yeah." Butch said. "Since we are newbs at this game, we decided to challenge your newbs to a duel."

"Huh?" Max and May said, completely clueless.

"Didn't ya hear?" Joey said to them. "You've just been challenged to a duel."

"Awesome!" Max said. "We accept!" he shouted while getting out his Duel Disc, while his sister did the same.

"Then let's get it on!" Butch and Cassidy shouted.

(This won't be like a normal tag-team duel. The teams' members will take their turns together before the other team. Also, the members of a team can attack just as if this was a 1-on-1 duel. This I will refer to as Team Rocket's Tag-Team Rule.)

>Trapt "Headstrong" (first half)>

) BUTCH: 4000/CASSIDY: 4000 (

) MAY: 4000/MAX: 4000 (

They each drew their hands respectively, while glaring menacingly at their opponents. Butch was the first to move as he drew a card. He then looked at his hand and said, "I'll place a monster in defense mode and that'll be all from me." as he placed a card face-down on the tray and it appeared in a larger form in front of him.

Then Cassidy took her turn. She drew her card, took a glance at her hand, and said. "I'll do the same." as she placed a card face-down on the tray, and a card appeared in large form on the ground in front of her.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Max said, as he was eager to begin, drawing his first card.

"Here we go." Yugi said as Max began his turn. "I wonder what monsters Butch and Cassidy have hidden."

"Knowing them," Bernie said. "They're either one of two: One, they have high defense, or two, devastating flip abilities."

"Guess we'll have to find out when Max and May do." Ash said.

As they said this, Max glanced at his hand. /I wish that I knew what they had out./ he thought, but then he saw a card with a finger that appeared to have a light coming from it. /That'll do./ he thought as he pulled this card aside. "I activate the Magic card Dark-Piercing Light!" he shouted as he put that same card in one of the Magic/Trap Card slots on the tray, and that same card appeared jumbo-sized in front of him. "This card forces you two to flip up your monsters!" he said with a smirk. "So show us what you got!"

They each complied, and Butch flipped up a robot-like creature which looked like a football player, while Cassidy flipped up a ghost being with a sword and shield that emerged from a sleeping person.

"Battle Footballer and The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams," Yugi said as he identified each of their monsters. "Guess you were right about those monsters."

"True, and Max's move was smart, but risky. There was a slight chance that those monsters had special effects, but if those effects destroy opponent's monsters, he was smart in flipping them up before summoning anything." Bernie stated. "Let's just see what they do now."

"Please. As far as I can tell, dose Rockets are the worse duelists dis side of da Hudson. Max and May'll wipe da floor with dose creeps." Joey said, full of blind confidence.

"I just hope you're right, Joey." Ash said to him, unsure.

Back to the duel, Max was preparing to play his next card, and thanks to him studying all of Ash's duels, he knew just what to play. "I activate a second Magic card: Fissure!" he shouted as he threw another card in one of the slots. "Now I can destroy Butch's Battle Footballer!" and that said monster fell into a hole in the ground, and was gone.

"And I'm not done yet, _Botch_!" the young duelist said in response to Butch's scared face. "You little brat! Don't you start with that, too!" the Rocket lackey said back to him. Nevertheless, Max continued with his turn. "Now I summon Vorce Raider the Man-Beast in Attack mode!" he yelled as he smacked a Monster card down on his tray and a bull/human creature appeared, carrying an ax-like weapon. "Attack his Lifepoints directly!" he ordered and the creature flung its weapon in Butch's direction, striking him in the chest.

) BUTCH: 2100 (

Although the hit knocked him to the ground, Butch was not about to give up. He regained his stance and composure quickly. "Now I play one card face-down and I end my turn." he said as he placed a third card into a slot, and it appeared in large form in front of him.

That meant it was May's turn, and she was quite nervous. /Oh, crap./ she though. /What do I do/

"Just follow my lead, May." Max said. "Do what I did. Take out her monster and get at her Lifepoints. I know you can do it." he said, which seemed to reassure her. She regained some sense of composure, and a glare to boot. "All right, Team Rocket, here I come!" she said as she drew her card, which has the same as what her brother played 2 cards ago: Fissure. "I activate Fissure!" she yelled, placing that same card that her brother played last turn. "Now I'll take out your monster, _Calamity_!" she said, putting as much scorn as she could in that last word. "Why you little bitch! How dare you mock the elite of Team Rocket!"

"Ehh, sube tu culo y a la iziquierda de la mierda, puta." Bernie said to Cassidy, showing her the "Jersey State Bird", which in this case, wasn't the eastern goldfinch. "What did you say?" Cassidy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Bernie said. /Dumbass./ he thought.

Meanwhile, during the duel, May was in control. "Now I summon Gemini Elf in Attack mode!" she said as she placed a Monster card on the tray and a pair of female elves appeared in front of her. "Attack Cassidy's Lifepoints directly!" she commanded, and the twins jumped into the air, and kicked the Class A Rocket grunt in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

) CASSIDY: 2100 (

"Ooooh, right in the chest. She's gonna feel that one tomorrow." Bernie said, wincing, then he began laughing his ass off.

"Now I play one card-face down, and I'll end my turn." May stated, doing exactly what she said. This put the duel back in Butch's control.

He drew a card, and he put a sick grin on his face. "Now I have what I need to take out your monster! I summon Jirai Gumo!" he shouted as he played a Monster card on the tray and a gigantic spider appeared on the field. However, no sooner did he play this creature, it disappeared into a giant pit. He looked to his young foe and saw that he had triggered his face-down card, which happened to be the Trap card Trap Hole. "Damn." he said silently. "Fine. I end my turn." he said in a defeated tone.

Then Cassidy began her turn. She drew her card, took a look at it, and said, "I'll show those snot-nosed brats what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!"

"Yeah, Rocket gets the shit beat outta them!" Bernie shouted back at her, and he, Ash, Joey, and Yugi began to laugh. Cassidy glared, nothing would please her more that going up to Bernie and putting him straight through a wall, but she had to focus on the duel right now. "Now I summon The Unfriendly Amazon!" she shouted, and she smacked a card down on the tray, and a female warrior appeared on the field. Unfortunately for Cassidy, that creature shared the same fate as Jirai Gumo, as May activated her Trap Hole card. Grumbling, Cassidy ended her turn, knowing full well what would happen next.

"My turn now!" Max shouted drawing his next card, taking a look, and then he smirked. "I sacrifice my monster to summon Mr. Volcano!" he said as Vorce Raider disappeared, and in its place, a man with flames emerging from his arms appeared. "Attack Butch! Finish him off!" Max ordered, and his creature prepared a ball of fire, which was launched at Butch, engulfing him in holographic flames.

) BUTCH: 0 (

This attack took him out of the duel, and put it in May's hands. She drew her next card, and smirked. "I offer my Gemini Elf to summon my Luster Dragon!" she said as the twin elves disappeared and a giant dragon made entirely of emeralds appeared in their place. "Luster Dragon, attack! End this duel!" she commanded, and her dragon inhaled, and shot out a torrent of sapphire flames at Cassidy, hitting her dead on.

) CASSIDY: 0 (

"Good morning, good afternoon, and GOOD NIGHT!" Bernie said in celebration of their victory.

"What did I tell ya? Rockets suck at duelin'" Joey said, reassuring his own previous comment.

"Joey, Team 'Suck-At' sucks at everything." Bernie said. As the group was celebrating, they heard loud screams. Once they looked, they saw that Butch and Cassidy were running off, with May slung over Butch's shoulder, and Max being held aloft by Cassidy's right arm.

"'Friendly competition', huh? BKAs, HO!" Bernie shouted, and he and the others gave chase.

>Linkin Park "Faint">

Once they got outside, they saw that the two Rockets threw their captives in the back of a nearby van, and then they got inside, started it up, and drove off. "After them!" Bernie said as they loaded into their minivan, with Bernie at the wheel, and in a few seconds, they were off, with sirens blaring and purple and blue lights flashing.

After a while of chasing them on Interstate 80, the Rocket van took an exit that Bernie knew quite well, which was Exit 62.

"Where are they going?" Yugi asked.

"They're heading for the Parkway!" Bernie said. "Hang on!" he said, and he drove over 3 lanes of traffic to make the exit. Once they got passed the tolls, Bernie rolled down the window.

"Ash, take the wheel. I'm going out there to get our friends back. When I say 'Now', hit the brakes." he said to Ash, who just happened to be riding shotgun. Once he had control, and his foot on the gas pedal, Bernie climbed out of the window, and latched himself onto the door.

He tried to get to the nose of the car from there, but he found it impossible. He then began to move towards the rear of their vehicle.

"What's Bernie up to?" Joey asked Ash, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Bernie had reached the back of the minivan, and began to pull himself on the roof. Once he did that, he kept himself low, and moved towards the front. He then stood up, stepped over the row of flashing lights, and onto the nose of the vehicle.

"Almost there, Ash. Get us a little closer." Bernie said from on the hood. Once that was done, Bernie shouted, "Now!" and Ash slammed as hard as he could on the brake pedal. This action sent Bernie flying towards Butch and Cassidy's van, which he landed on, but then he slipped and grabbed onto the edge of the roof.

A loud thump was heard by the two in the van. "What was that?" Butch said, while driving. Cassidy took a look outside, and then she said, "Probably just one of those damn potholes."

>Evanescence "Bring Me To Life">

Unknown to those two, that thump was Bernie hitting the back of their van. Still hanging on, Bernie tried to climb up to the roof, but found it too difficult to do so. He then looked towards the driver's side and saw that there was a ladder nearby. He then carefully made it towards the ladder, and once he got there, he climbed up without any sign of trouble.

However, once he got onto the roof, he made another bang when he stepped onto the metal. Fortunately, this went on with no incident. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crawled his way towards the edge. Once there, he flicked his index and middle fingers of both hands up, causing then to have a blue glow to them.

He then placed these fingers on the roof as far as his arms could reach. He then brought then towards him, dividing them once they were near his feet, extending them towards the edges. (This ability is known as "blade magic".) Once the glowing disappeared, Bernie grabbed both parts of the roof, and began to pull. With little effort, he ripped the pieces clean off, tossing them off the sides.

Unknown to him, this instance was noticed by Butch and Cassidy, and Cassidy went out through the window, carrying a weapon.

"May! Max! Up here!" he shouted at the two, who instantly recognized him. "Bernie!" they shouted, while May went starry-eyed.

"This is just like those movies where the strong good guy saves the damsel in distress!" she said.

"Focus, May! Take my hand!" he shouted, and she jumped up and grabbed it. Max then latched onto his sister's waist, hanging on for dear life. With that, Bernie began to pull them up.

It was at that moment that Cassidy made it to the roof. Once she saw this, she shouted, "It's that Byrne brat again!" and as Bernie got May's arm over the top, she fired her weapon, which was a laser blaster, at Bernie. This shot hit him dead-on in the stomach, causing him to let go, but not before taking May's glove with him. He fell off the side, and onto the pavement of the Garden State Parkway, landing butt-first. Injured badly, but still able to stand, Bernie kicked off the ground, and made a beeline for the van, but Cassidy shot him again, knocking him back to the pavement, but this time, he rolled on impact back down the road, until he stopped flat on the pavement, covered in cuts and bruises.

As he was getting up, he saw a car coming towards him, and he braced for impact, but the car—or more appropriately, van—stopped right in front of him. The door opened, and Ash stepped out. "Chief!" he shouted as he rushed toward Bernie. Helping him up, he asked him if he was alright. "I heal pretty fast." He said, though he seemed depressed. Bernie then opened his hand, and he saw May's glove. Enraged, so much that his eye color changed from hazel to cobalt, he slammed both fists on the pavement, creating a new pothole.

Once he did that, he regained his composure and said, "Contact HQ and prepare them for bad news." And then he got into the van and they drove back home.

* * *

Whoa…this is getting deep. That ends my longest chapter to date, as well as my first duel written. What did you guys think?

Read and Review…please.

Your Friendly Neighborhood BKA Chief


	5. The First Briefing: Assessing the Damage

Thanks once again to all who reviewed the last chapter:

Queen of the Sacred Flames: Thanks. (returns the salute) Although this chapter contains no fighting, it should be good.

You wanted it, so here it is, another installment of…

**BKA:**

**The Big Plot:**

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

* * *

Chapter 4—The First Briefing: Assessing the Damage

* * *

As Bernie, Ash, Joey, and Yugi drove back to tell the others the bad news, Bernie, now in the back seat, held out May's glove, as he lamented on his failure. /I couldn't save you two once, and I'll make sure that doesn't happen again./ he thought as they made their way down Interstate 80. 

Ash, from the passenger side, noticed how down Bernie had looked, and he turned his head and asked, "Are you okay, Bern?"

"What?" Bernie said, looking up. "Oh, I'm okay. I'm just worried."

"Same here, Bernie." Yugi said from Bernie's side. "With what I've read in the reports about Team Rocket, and what they're capable of, who knows what they'll do."

**_That's true,_** a voice from within Yugi's head, which was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami. **_And based on what they did prior to the capture, I'm not surprised that we find out that our enemy is involved._**

_What do you mean, Pharaoh?_ Yugi asked his alter ego, confused. _Are you talking about Marik and the Rare Hunters? Butch and Cassidy didn't even try in that duel._

**_They didn't need to, Yugi._** The former ruler of Egypt stated. **_That duel was merely a diversion. They only needed to divert our attention long enough, so we would let our guard down, and so they could pounce._**

_But what does Marik stand to gain from capturing May and Max?_ Yugi asked him.

**_I'm not quite sure yet, Yugi. But from what I can deduce, this capture will only be the first of many, if we don't find where they have taken our friends, and stop them._** And with that, their mental conversation ended with Bernie asking Yugi, "What do you think about what happened?"

"What was that?" Yugi asked the Chief. "Oh, about the duel, has Team Rocket ever joined forces with another enemy organization before?"

"Nope, and I'm beginning to suspect that a bad-guy team up just happened." Bernie said, as they pulled off 80 and into Totowa.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Tristan, Duke and Brock were busy doing whatever they could to kill one another in Halo, the 4 other girls were busy having girl-talk with one another, Mokuba was watching TV, and Kaiba was checking his company's stocks on his laptop computer, when an alarm suddenly sounded, filling the entire house with sirens and red and blue flashing lights. 

"Is this a fire drill?" Mokuba asked, shouting to be heard over the noise, which was heard by Tristan as he came into the living room.

"As Bernie might say, Mokuba, 'This is far worse than a simple staged incendiary evacuation procedure.'" Tristan said, trying his best to sound intelligent, as the 4 girls entered the room.

"Well, whatever it is, we know it's bad enough to earn a Purple Priority Alert, so it has to be serious." Misty said, pointing to the light indicators, showing that the red and blue lights were flashing. "Every officer to the Briefing Room! I'm sure we'll all find out what's going on in there." And with that, the others followed Misty towards the elevator which would lead them to Level B.

Once they got to the Briefing Room and took their seats, they found that no one was there. After a while, they all began to believe this was a false alarm, but those thoughts quickly subsided when Bernie came through the doors, covered in scratches and bruises, followed by Yugi, Joey, and Ash. The 4 went up to the stage, with Bernie standing at the podium.

"I come to you with dire news," Bernie said. "May and Max have been kidnapped." And everyone but the 4 in the front gasped.

"No way!" Tristan said in awe.

"How did it happen?" Duke asked, angrily. "You guys were right there!"

"I agree with Devlin, it seems you're losing your touch, Byrne." Kaiba said, although not showing his worry in his voice.

"I know you all are pretty upset by these turn of events," Bernie said. "But we did witness who took them, and it was none other than Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket."

"Impossible!" Brock shouted. "Ash, Misty, and I put them away years ago!"

"Well, guess what, Brock: They're back!" Ash said to his friend, which seemed to calm him.

"All right, there's more: how it happened." Bernie continued. "To start off, the terrible twosome challenged May and Max to a Duel Monsters game." This statement raised a few eyebrows among the group, and then Misty stood up.

"Wait, a Duel Monsters game? They specialize in Pokemon, since when were they duelists?" she said, confused, as were the rest of the group.

"Not sure, but I'm beginning to suspect that our biggest foes are now one team, Team Rocket and the Rare Hunters, I mean." Bernie stated, turning to the large computer display. "Thanks to A.L.E.C., we can track where they went. All right, A.L.E.C., time track. Officers: Sergeants Max and May Evans. Date: 15 August 2003." He ordered, and a Mercator projection map of the world appeared on the screen, showing a broken line from Dewford Island to Cerulean City to Domino to New York and New Jersey.

"Zoom in on northern New Jersey." Bernie said, and the northern half of Bernie's home state was boxed in, and this box took up the entire screen. The broken line, indicating where the two missing officers have been, went from the George Washington Bridge to Totowa to Wayne. "Zoom in on Wayne." He said, and the same process occurred, but this time, a town was involved. This zoom-in showed the broken line on the Newark-Pompton Turnpike and Willowbrook Boulevard, which was the route they took to get to Willowbrook Mall.

"That's our route." Bernie said, indicating the line, which he was following. "That's about where Butch and Cassidy grabbed them." He stated, indicating the point near the food court, though was not shown on the map. He kept on that line, hoping to follow Team Rocket's path. Unfortunately, it stopped at the parking lot of the mall, where they were thrown into their van.

"Shit." Bernie cursed, as he pulled his hand down from the screen. /Damn you, Rocket./ he thought. /But still, clever move. You figured out that my first move would be to use A.L.E.C. to find them and you, so you masked yourselves. No matter, that just means I'll have to take my game up a notch./ He then turned back to the rest of the officers. "Okay, according to A.L.E.C., there's no way of knowing where they are, so we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"How?" Duke said. "We're all on vacation."

"Not anymore. I called Krulan's office. We're back on active duty." Bernie said. "And I've already got a plan. First off, the most logical reason that May and Max haven't appeared on our maps is that Rocket's weakened their ComWatch's GPS signal, so we can't get it."

"Or they destroyed them." Mai said.

"Impossible!" Mokuba said. "Seto designed them to be virtually indestructible, and he said that included being bulletproof, shockproof, waterproof, and fireproof."

"True." The elder Kaiba said. "And I also doubt they found a more advanced technology, in order to destroy one of those things."

"That may be, but we don't know for sure." Bernie said. "Kaiba, you and Mokuba stay here tomorrow and try to strengthen the receivers and transmitters."

"Got it." The Kaiba brothers said.

"Tristan," Bernie said, continuing his plan, and as his name was said, he stood up. "Yes, sir?" he said. "You, Ash, Misty, and Brock will be in the situation room, discussing where they might be. I have no doubt in my mind that they're out of the state, because staying in Jersey is way too risky for them. If they went somewhere, it's probably a place that was friendly to them. No doubt it's one of their old base spots."

"Yes, Chief." The four said.

"The rest of you will break into teams of two. We'll check out every close-by airport, because I'm certain they left by air. I want the departing flight logs from each of these four: Newark, Teterboro, JFK, and LaGuardia. If there's one flight no airline cleared, I want to know about it." This was met with a group nod of understanding.

"Now I need you all to get some rest. I'm gonna need you all at the top of your game tomorrow. I know you two teams have never worked together before, but our enemies are now one. It will take everyone giving 110 percent to this mission to bring them down. I will see you all tomorrow morning. Until then, dismissed!" he said, as they got up from their seats, and filed out of the room.

Bernie then took a different route, as he headed to the gym. He changed into a tank top, and went straight to the punching bag. He started out just lightly punching it to get it started, but then went into more aggressive moves, including kicks, and his eyes like before, were bright blue, instead of hazel.

/You got lucky this time, Rocket./ he thought. /But mark my words, you won't be so lucky when you have to face me./ and then he hit the bag again with a glowing fist, knocking it clean off the hook on the ceiling, and then his Millennium Card began to glow again, meaning that BKAi Chief was awake again.

**_Well,_** he said, **_I'm not the kind of spirit who says 'I told you so', but…_** His thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head, caused by a swift flick to the Item. **_OWW! BERNIE! How many times have I told you not to…_**

_Shut up, Chief, right now I'm not in the mood._ Bernie said to the spirit, depressed. _Because of my mistake, two officers went down tonight._

**_You'll get them back, Bernie. I have faith in you._** He said, sensing Bernie's foul mood. **_Anyway, I sensed Bernard's energies activating again. What did it?_**

_The fact that 'Botch' and 'Calamity' had Duel Discs set him off._ Bernie mentioned.

**_Well, you may need him, if you're theory's correct._** The 5000-year-old warrior said to his reincarnation, which was met with a harsh, **What do you mean, 'may'?** from a white-haired, purple-eyed spirit that was dressed similarly to Bernie, and had the Lightning Square symbol on his forehead. (If you don't know what that looks like, check the second chapter.)

**_I meant that even with his own skills, it's going to take a lot to take these people down, Bernard._** BKAi Chief said to him.

**What exactly has happened? **The personification of Project BKA said in a gruff voice to the two.

_May and Max got captured, and I believe Team Rocket and the Rare Hunters are both behind it. _Bernie said to the two. _And if we want to win, I need the both of you to put aside all animosities and work together._ He said, which was met with a mutual nod from the spirits, and he closed the mind-link, and headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house, someone else was lamenting on their defeat, and that person was Ash. "I can't believe it! I was three damn feet away from them and I couldn't stop them! GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted as he punched the wall, attracting the attention of one Teá Gardner. "What's going on?" she said to him. 

"Sorry, Teá. I'm just ticked off at myself for not running interference to those two." He said to her, which nearly brought him to tears. She brought him into a hug as he sobbed. "I just feel so helpless. I couldn't save them." He choked out, and Teá shook him, to help him regain his composure.

"Listen to me, Ash. You've stopped them before, and we sure as hell can beat them and the Rare Hunters, too!" she said with total confidence. "You just gotta believe you can."

"That's true. Where'd you pick that one up?" he asked, and she pointed to a quote on the wall that read:

**Ya Gotta Believe!**

-Frank "Tug" McGraw

"Oh." Ash said, dumbfounded, but feeling better nonetheless. "Thanks, Teá." He said to her.

"You're welcome, Ash." She said, smiling. She then walked over to Ash and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making the trainer blush like a tomato. "Good night." She said to him.

"Good night." Ash said back as she left. Unknown to Ash or Teá, a certain redhead was glaring at the brunette as she saw their close interaction. (3 guesses who.)

Little did they know that someone else had heard every word…

* * *

Akon "Locked Up" (instrumental) 

Butch and Cassidy had just brought the two young, and now bound, BKA officers to their base, when they received a tirade from their boss.

"WHAT!" Giovanni shouted. "You LOST? And not to mention the damage caused to one of the organization's vans, I should fire you! I'm tired of always cleaning after you and bailing you out of prison! You two are a small step above those idiots Jessie and James! I ought to…" His loud chastising of his lackeys was stopped by his young partner, Marik.

"Calm down, Giovanni." He said, gesturing to the two now locked up officers. "At least they provided a distraction, which was all they were needed for.", and despite the fact that he was sticking up for them, they shot a glare to the young Egyptian.

"You're right." The Rocket boss said, then relaxing his glare upon his so-called "highest-ranked" minions. No sooner did they make this conversation, did Odion appear in front of them, saying, "Masters, Chief Byrne and his friends have already formulated a plan to find them."

"Good work, Odion. They still do not suspect the bug that was inserted in their precious A.L.E.C. network, which means that we know what they are saying, and what they are planning, most importantly." He said with a sneer. "Now I need you to put Phase 2 into action. Go to Totowa, and bring us Chief Byrne, as well as anyone else you can."

"Yes, Master Marik." He said, and with a bow, he left, and Marik and Giovanni left the room as well, leaving Max and May alone in their cell.

Little did they notice a white-haired boy with cold brown eyes, scowling and glaring at them. /Soon, Marik, soon./ he thought. /You will pay for betraying our agreement./

* * *

"Did you hear that?" May said, standing up, now free of her restraints. 

"I sure did, and it sounds like Bernie's in danger." Max said, concerned. "We gotta warn him!" as he went through his pockets, and sure enough, he found his ComWatch. "Yes!" he shouted in delight, as he opened the device, but his delight turned to frustration as the screen showed nothing but static.

"Crap." He said as he dropped the mini-computer, and slouched down against the back wall. "Tell me that wasn't what I thought!" May said frantically.

"Unfortunately, it was, sis. I have no way of contacting Bernie, or anyone else. It seems we're right where they want us. I just don't know where 'here' is." He said in a stoic voice, which sent May in a frenzy.

"AAH! I'm too young to rot in a cell!" she shouted as she paced about, until a guard came to their cell, and based her on the head, knocking her out.

"Shut up, you BKA trash!" the guard said. "Hey, nobody hits my sister like that!" Max shouted, and he rushed at the guard, to bring him down, only to be flung to the back wall.

"That's for not knowing your place, brat!" that guard spat at Max, who struggled to get up, but was still glaring at him as he left.

* * *

That night, Bernie found himself looking at what appeared to be a cage containing May and May. Full of joy and relief, he rushed over to open it, when they disappeared. 

"Huh?" Bernie said in confusion, until an image of a man and a woman crying at a pair of graves appeared. He walked towards them and was shocked to see what was carved on the tombstones:

MAY EVANS

SEARGENT, BKA

1992-2003

Beloved Daughter and Sister

MAX EVANS

SEARGENT, BKA

1995-2003

Beloved Son and Brother

"Oh my God!" he said, and their father stood up and faced him. "How dare you show your face around here, Byrne!" the man said to Bernie, as he socked him in the jaw, sending the teen to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Bernie said, wiping his mouth clean of blood.

"For not saving our children!" their mother shouted. "You could've saved them, but I guess you just weren't strong enough, or you thought them worthless!"

"That's total bullshit! They weren't worthless!" he shouted back, offended beyond belief. But as she went to slap him…

* * *

Bernie shot up in bed with a gasp. /It was all just a bad dream./ he quickly thought as he went downstairs to the bathroom. Once there, he went to the sink, and splashed cold water on his face. /It all seemed so real. Could this have been a premonition? I understand them being pissed, but at me? That I don't get./ 

His mental conversation was interrupted by someone entering the bathroom, and that was Joey. "What's up with you, Bern?"

"I had a nightmare, Joe." Bernie said stone-faced. "I'm guessing it's due to my worry over my plan."

"Bern, ya got nuttin to worry about. Ya beat those bastards before, and ya can beat 'em again!" he said, with some naïve confidence.

"I guess you're right. I better get back to bed, I need my strength." Bernie said, before heading out of the bathroom, and back to bed. However, there was still something troubling his mind. _BKAi Chief?_ He said to the spirit of his Item, who responded with a, **_What is it, Bernie?_**

_Do you think that my nightmare was a premonition? _The chief of the BKA queried.

**_I doubt it. It was merely a manifestation of your anxiety and uncertainty. Rest assured, they believe it will be a success, and wasn't it you that said that belief in one's success is the key to success?_** The warrior stated, which got a chuckle from Bernie.

_That was inspired by Tug McGraw. _Bernie said. _And said by me, yes. Thanks, Chief, for your help._ And with that reassuring phrase, he closed the mind-link, and jumped back into his bed.

/Look out, Rocket. You may have won Round One, but you won't be so lucky in Round Two. I'm coming for you./ he thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thus closes Chapter 5. How would you break up the remaining personnel into pairs? 

And about the AshxTeá hinting: Don't shoot me, all the other shippers. I just wanted to experiment with this.

This chapter is dedicated to the late Tug McGraw, who showed many people, especially Met fans, to have faith, and you could succeed. Rest in peace, #45.

Please read and review.

Your Friendly Neighborhood BKA Chief


	6. Searching and a Duel on Union Boulevard

Thanks, once again, to all that reviewed my story.

Queen of the Sacred Flames: Thank you, it was really that moving? Wow, I had no idea.

charizardag: Thanks, and you're welcome for the addition.

I have a request to any artists out there: To make this into a comic when it's done. Send me comments on my DA page, or e-mail me if you want to.

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I don't own Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any rights to the music, just the theme and any original characters.

Once again, another installment of…

* * *

**BKA:**

**The Big Plot:**

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

* * *

Chapter 5: Searching and a Duel on Union Boulevard 

_It's a new day,_

_But it all feels old._

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told._ The alarm clock blared, waking Bernie up with a jolt, also reminding him that his alarm was set to Good Charlotte's "The Anthem".

/ Damn it. / he thought, grumbling. / That was supposed to make waking up easier. /

Nevertheless, Bernie did get up to turn off the alarm. Then, he turned to the bed next to his, and found Joey still sleeping.

"Joey, time to wake up." He said, but got no response. "Joey, wake up!" he yelled, but still he snored. Then Bernie got an idea and shouted, "DONUTS!" right in his ear. No sooner did the blonde duelist shoot awake and run to the closet for his clothes.

/ Gets him every time. / Bernie thought chuckling, as he picked out a black T-shirt, a black dress shirt, and blue jeans, and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got there, he was greeted with an unfortunate surprise of all of the officers present at his home lined up outside the bathroom, along with constant complaining.

"What's taking her so damn long?" Ash said, looking about ready to pounce on the door, when Mai emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, and ready.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Bernie said, more towards himself as a fight for the bathroom ensued. He then blew his whistle, and shouted, "YO, SAVE IT FOR ROCKET, DAMN IT!" which stopped everyone in their tracks. "All right, everyone, there are spare bathrooms in the base, so if you're interested…" Everyone ran off to the base as Bernie said this, leaving the bathroom empty. / Guess that worked. / Bernie thought as he went in to take his shower.

A half-hour later, he came out of the bathroom, dressed in the black shirt with the open black dress shirt with blue jeans. He also saw the other six officers that he did not assign a task to last night, guessing the others went to complete their tasks.

"Okay, here's how we'll do this: Yugi, you and Mai scope out Newark-Liberty. Knowing them, that airport would probably be their first choice."

"Okay." The pair said.

"Joey and Duke, check out Teterboro. That'd be another prime location, seeing as it's not well-known."

"Got it, sir." They said in unison.

"Teá and Serenity, you two investigate JFK. I have a hunch they'd go there to leave the country, due to it being out of the way."

"Check, Chief." Serenity said.

"And I'll go solo." Bernie said, winding down. "I'll check out LaGuardia. Report back here with the logs. If we find one flight that no airline cleared, or one we've never heard of, we'll probably find where Rocket is. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they said as one.

"Then let's move!" Bernie shouted, and the teams broke off into their groups

>Theme from "Mission: Impossible>

Bernie sped out from HQ in his Mustang, on his way to LaGuardia. As he crossed the G.W.B. (George Washington Bridge for you people not from Jersey, New York, or any state nearby.), the image of him landing on the Garden State Parkway after falling from the top of Team Rocket's truck, failing to save May and Max. Bernie quickly shook his head, trying to erase that memory. / Focus, Bernie. You're driving in New York, and you have a job to do. / He thought, trying to return his troubled mind to the task at hand.

No sooner did he re-focus his mind, Shea Stadium came into view. "Oh, shit!" he said, as he missed the exit to LaGuardia on the Grand Central Parkway. He then activated the sirens on the car, and tried to turn around. Surprisingly, no New Yorker tried to get in his way when he made that wild turn.

"Wow." Bernie said. "I guess I must've caught them on a good day."

"Hey, where the hell you learn to drive, kid: Clown school?" a driver shouted back at him, flipping him off and beeping his horn at him.

"I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" Bernie said, as he continued on the ramp towards LaGuardia.

He then pulled into a parking spot, and turned off his car. He then stepped out and headed for the entrance, but a security guard stopped him.

"Sorry, kid, but you can't enter the terminal without proper ID." The guard said. Bernie quickly shows the guard his BKA badge, which gets a change of attitude from the guard, and he gestures for him to enter.

After a while, Bernie finds the administrator's office, and talks to the secretary, who over an intercom, informs him that Chief Byrne has arrived.

A few seconds later, Bernie enters his office and sits down. The man at the desk, the airport administrator, immediately sat down and said, "What brings you here: Planning an officer retreat?"

"It's something more serious than that. The situation status is beta-prime, Purple Priority. Last night, a kidnapping of 2 of my newest recruits occurred at Willowbrook Mall in Wayne. I have reason to believe that their captors use this facility to escape the area." Bernie said, while not moving his eyes one inch.

"And how can you prove this?" the man said.

"If myself and a contingent of my officers were granted access to the departing flight log of that evening, we may be able to tell if they left via this airport, and more importantly, where they went." Bernie told him.

Without a word, he went to his computer, and brought up a file, and copied-and-pasted the file in Word. Then, he printed the document out, which was about 10 to 15 pages long, and gave it to Bernie, indicating what meant what.

"From left to right, it's flight number, airline, departure time, and destination." He stated to Bernie, who gave a "Thank you." after he stood up and shook his hand. Then he walked out of the office and out of the building.

* * *

In the car, he had A.L.E.C. take over the driving while he looked over the log. He knew that he lost the truck around 9:34 P.M., so at earliest, he'd have to estimate the time they departed LaGuardia at around 11 P.M. 

Unfortunately, there were only 2 flights listed that departed after 11, and both went to Florida, another BKA stronghold.

"Damn." Bernie cursed. "I thought I had these bastards. Looks like it's back to square one." as he got out his headset, and began to get in touch with the teams.

"Yugi, Mai, how's it by you?" Bernie said to the pair who were checking out Newark-Liberty.

"Could be better, sir." The Lt. Major responded. "We have the log, but no clear indication of where they were heading. There's nothing after 11."

"Shit." Bernie said silently. "Keep me posted if you see something out of the ordinary. Bernie out." He then closed the link, and immediately opened a new one. "Joey, Duke, what the status? Have you found anything?"

"Not a thing. We figured it'd be 11 at the earliest they left, but they told us that this place shuts down at 10:30." Joey said. "But we're not so sure they didn't leave from here. We'll check back in a few." Duke said, closing the link.

Bernie then opened a new link to the girls scouting JFK Airport in Queens. "How's it by you, ladies?"

"We did manage to get the log, sir." Serenity said, before giving Teá the ComWatch. "But we can't make heads or tails of this crap." She said, while looking over the log.

"Damn it all to hell!" Bernie shouted, causing Teá and Serenity to jump up in fear. "No, that wasn't directed towards you. Nobody got anything, including me. I'll check in with the others to see how things have improved. Bernie out." As he closed that link and said, "A.L.E.C., contact Tristan and the others." And then, the image of the four in the briefing room appeared. "Tristan, how are things going with the Pokémon trio?" Bernie asked.

"Could be better, Bern." The Mole Unit leader said. "We got a few places that were strongholds for Rocket, but when I checked in with some of my informants at those places, they saw no Rocket activity." This statement earned a string of curse words from Bernie. Right now, who could blame him?

After he calmed down, he said, "Keep in touch with them. There's no telling when they'll decide to show themselves. Bernie out." As he closed the link and then opened one with Kaiba. "How's the upgrade work coming?"

"Just about finished. All we need to do is shut down all of the connections to A.L.E.C., and then reboot it. It's the only way the upgrades will take effect." The billionaire said.

"All right. I'll inform all actives on this channel to switch to the West Paterson frequency." He said, and he quickly got on the line and made the announcement himself. Once he got confirmation of everyone's switch, he switched himself, and contacted Kaiba, who made the switch beforehand.

Kaiba then nodded to his little brother, who was at the main circuit breaker. He then turned off everything to the computer, darkening the screen. After slowing counting to fifteen, he turned everything back on one at a time, starting with the base's main C.P.U. and ending at interbase-com.

"Everything's up and running. Upgrades are working as planned." Kaiba said, as he turned to the main screen and said, "A.L.E.C., locate May and Max Evans."

A second later, the computer scanned for their locator signals, but unfortunately, the scan came back with the words: LOCATION UNKNOWN. "Damn." He cursed, and then he turned back to Bernie. "The upgrades were ineffective. They still haven't appeared."

Bernie, not quite as annoyed as from when he heard Tristan's report, still cursed under his breath. Based on all that the teams did, they had no knowledge of May and Max's location, or how Rocket left or where they went.

Putting it mildly, they were a wet match in a dark cave when it came to this endeavor.

Bernie, at this point was all tapped out of ideas. "Change of plans, guys." As he opened a link with everyone. "Meet me at Pappy's Diner at noon. That's at the intersection of Union and Totowa. We'll discuss a new plan over lunch. Bring the logs. Bernie out." And then he removed his headset, closing the link as he headed back to New Jersey.

"How the hell are they blocking us?" Bernie said to himself out loud. That thought kept hitting the back of his mind as he made the drive westward.

* * *

Once he got there, he turned off the car and found the 12 other officers were waiting outside the place for him. "You're late." Ash commented. 

"Traffic on 80 was murder." Bernie said. "Anyway, let's head in. I wanted to bring you guys here anyway, though I wish it were under better circumstances." He said, as they all proceeded into the restaurant, to be greeted by an old woman behind the counter.

"Hey, Dora." Bernie said to the woman. "My friends and I need the private room. We're having a business lunch."

"Okay, Bernie. It's the least I can do for keeping the diner up." She said in her Greek accent, as she led them to the room, which had a large table. Each officer took a seat around the table as well as a menu. Once they looked, Bernie said, "I recommend the hot dogs. They're the reason I brought you here."

Although a few did get hamburgers, most did heed his suggestion, especially Ash, for when he took his first bite of his hot dog, he squeaked, and said, deadpan, "This is the best hot dog in the history of hot dogs."

While they were eating, Bernie said, "All right, Tristan, what did you and the Poké Trio come up with?"

"The 3 of us shot out all possible strongholds for Rocket: Viridian City, the Whirl Islands, Mahogany Town, and Goldenrod City, but the last one is pure speculation." Ash said.

"And when we contacted the police there, none noticed any Rocket activity in their jurisdictions, but they'll call back if they notice anything suspicious." Misty said.

"I hope to God that their police department is better than New York's." Bernie said. "'Cause if not, we're screwed." Bernie then continued. "All right, anyone else like to add?"

The 6 other officers who checked out the airports in the area took out the logs and compared notes.

"I'm estimating that they had to depart after 11 P.M. due to where and when we lost them. Who's got anything?" Bernie said.

"Nada over here." Yugi said, while Mai dropped the log on the table.

"We got Jack Shit too." Joey said, and Duke nodded in agreement.

"We're not sure what any of this means." Teá said, as Serenity got out the JFK log. Bernie them looked at the log and found something quite interesting.

"Sweet!" Bernie shouted. "We've got 6 flights that left JFK around our estimated time-frame. 3 never gave destinations to the flight controller."

"So, what you're saying is, we have a lead." Mokuba said, which was met with a nod from Bernie.

"All right! So, now what's da plan, Chief?" Joey said.

"First, we'll question the staff that was working at the gates to figure out which one they left from. Then, we'll check with the air traffic controllers at JFK to see what direction the craft went. That'll give us a good idea where they were going." Bernie said to his officers, while smiles of hope filled the room.

Bernie then gave both Teá and Serenity a big hug. "Thanks, you two. You gave me the idea for the plan." Then, he turned to the rest of the team. "All right, everyone done and ready?" which was met with a "Yes, sir!"

"Then let's move out!" he shouted, as they proceeded out of the room, but Bernie stopped at the counter to pay for their lunch, with a little extra for good service. However, while Bernie was paying, a heavily-cloaked person appeared in the parking lot.

"Bernie, there's a robed freak outside." Dora said to him, and he turned around. Inspecting the person based on appearance, he said to the rest of the team, "Question: What does it mean when you see someone dressed in black robes in the middle of August? Answer: Another potential lead. BKAs, ho!" and they all rushed out, guns drawn.

"FREEZE!" they shouted in one voice, pointing their weapons at the cloaked figure.

"I know that cloak anywhere!" Yugi shot out with a gasp. "He's a Rare Hunter!"

"That somehow explains why you guys didn't detect any Rare Hunter activity." Bernie said to the rest of the Duel Crew. "Now, just what in the hell are you doing here?"

"You wish to know where your kidnapped friends are?" the Rare Hunter asked the BKAs.

"That was going to be my next question, you Death-Eater reject!" Bernie shouted. (I don't own Harry Potter.)

"Duel me, and I may give you the information you crave, should you win." He said, getting out a Duel Disc and deck.

"All right, then it's on!" Bernie said, retrieving his BKA model, and taking out and shuffling his deck.

"DUEL!" they shouted, as their Duel Discs activated simultaneously.

>Trapt "Headstrong" (second half)>

) BERNIE: 4000 (

) RARE HUNTER: 4000 (

"Since we're dueling in my hometown, I'll go first. Batter up!" Bernie said, as he drew a card. He eyed his hand, and internally smiled. / Just what I needed. / "First, I summon Lord of Dragons in defense mode!" he said as the human-like creature appeared, kneeling.

/ I know where this is going. / Kaiba said, figuring out his move.

"That's it? I thought you were a champion." The Rare Hunter said.

"Patience, Hunter. Good moves take time, and this is Part 2! I play the Flute of Summoning Dragons!" he shouted as he placed the card into a Magic/Trap slot, while a flute appeared in Lord of Dragons's hand. He then blew in it, sounding a loud, low note.

"This tune calls out to any 2 dragons in my hand, and as luck would have it, that's exactly what I've got!" he said, as he threw 2 cards on the tray, and in a instant, two white/sliver dragons with piercing cobalt eyes appeared on his side, roaring.

"It can't be!" the Rare Hunter shouted. "The Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh, it be, all right." Bernie said. "These copies are a new release, complete with a different design." (The BEWD card that comes from the booster pack set, not the starter deck.)

"And my turn's not over! I play White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing Lord of Dragons to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" he shouted as he placed the card into another slot, causing Lord of Dragons to be surrounded in a cyclone, and when it dissipated, a warrior riding a white dragon appeared in its place. "But it's not staying for long, for I offer it to bring forth another monster. I'll give you 3 guesses what it is." He said as a similar cyclone appeared around Paladin of White Dragon, as it disappeared.

"TIME'S UP!" he shouted, as a third Blue-eyes appeared in the place of the paladin. "Seeing that I have no cards left in my hand, I end my turn." Bernie said.

The Rare hunter then drew his card, and eyed his hand. He knew he had no monsters to stop the Blue-eyes' 3000 attack points, but he had plenty of traps. So he put three facedown cards, and ended his turn.

/ Crap. Those have to be traps. Unless I draw something good, my dragons are toast. / Bernie thought as he drew his card. / Clutch/ He thought. "Sorry, but those cards won't be hurting my dragons. I play Heavy Storm!" he shouted, as a great wind kicked up, blowing away all 3 traps.

"And since you're defenseless, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS, GO IN FOR THE KILL! WHITE LIGHTNING!" he bellowed, and the 3 dragons charged and fired a beam of white energy from their mouths, striking the Rare Hunter dead-on.

) RARE HUNTER: 0 (

"Strike three, ballgame over!" Bernie said, quoting Fran Healy, as the holograms disappeared. He then walked up to the defeated Rare Hunter and said, "All right, I've beaten you, now where's May and Max?" he shouted, his anger elevating.

"You're so curious about where they are? They why don't you join them?" he said nastily, as he threw something down onto the ground. It exploded on impact, creating a cloud of white smoke.

"What is this stuff?" Mai coughed out, covering her mouth.

"It's knockout gas! Everybody move it, now!" Bernie shouted.

>Green Day "Warning">

The 13 officers scrambled throughout the area, looking for a way out. This was made difficult due to the density of the gas and the thickness of the cloud it formed.

Luckily, some, like Ash, Teá, Misty, and Tristan made it out quickly, as they sat on the curb, trying to catch their breath. However, most had difficulty, as the gas began to take effect. Bernie, however, stayed behind to help others out of the cloud, like Yugi, who had nearly collapsed. Straining to see, he continued on.

Unfortunately, he realized too late that he needed to get out, as he collapsed and fell unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was also still in the cloud of knockout gas, searching for his little brother, using the lapel of his trench-coat to cover his mouth and block the gas. He then started to hear a weak voice say, "Seto, where are you?" between coughs.

"Mokuba!" he shouted, though stifled, as he ran towards the voice. However, while he was running, the lapel dropped, ending his protection. When he found Mokuba, he was on the ground, crawling, fighting the effects of the gas.

"Mokuba, I'm here!" Kaiba called to his younger brother, and then he turned, to face his brother, though squinting.

"Seto!" he said, with a slight smile, though was stopped by a cough. Seto then picked his brother up, and continued on to find a way out.

However, Kaiba was overcome by the gas, and he fell to the ground, dropping Mokuba, who then rolled out of the cloud, noticed and helped up by Brock.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked.

"Joey's a little hoarse from the gas, but he's still with us." Tristan said.

"Yugi's dazed, but he's coming around." Duke stated.

"Mokuba's OK. He's with me." Brock said, as Misty took a head count, and came to an unnerving discovery.

"Bernie's missing!" she screamed.

"That's not good. How are we going to break it to his parents?" Serenity said, in hysterics due to the loss.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but he's not the only one." Teá said, as she noticed Mokuba looking around.

"Seto?" Mokuba said, as he moved around. Just then, Yugi began to stir.

"What's happened?" he said groggily.

"Kaiba and Bernie are gone. That Rare Hunter must've taken them." Duke said, while Yugi just stood there in shock.

Mokuba kept searching for any trace of his brother, but all he found was his briefcase. He then feel to his knees and shot his head up.

"SETO!" he screamed, before breaking down in tears.

* * *

Poor Mokuba, I feel sorry for him for losing his brother. But this closes the chapter. 

Please review.

Your Friendly Neighborhood BKA Chief


	7. Ash The Leader? If At First You

I offer a big thank you to all who reviewed.

tikitakatua: Thank you, and maybe Mokuba will inherit his older brother's instincts in this reversal of roles.

Queen of the Sacred Flames: Thank you for your opinion.

And now, the next installment of…

**BKA:**

**The Big Plot:**

**Ash and Yugi's Big Chance**

* * *

Chapter 6—Ash…The Leader? If At First You Don't Succeed…

* * *

A feeling of shock and of horror gripped the 11 remaining officers as they made the trek back to Bernie's house. Only this time, the one who knew the town best was gone, their leader, and friend, Bernie Byrne himself. 

For Mokuba, however, this feeling of loss was far worse, for his only family, his older brother Seto was gone as well.

"Who's going to break the bad news to his parents?" Tristan said, trying to break the silence.

"I'll do it." Ash said. "Due to Bernie's absence, I am now the highest ranking officer, and as such, I have to take responsibility." , causing a look of surprise from the group as he went ahead.

"I've never seen him this way." Misty said. "He's never taken responsibility so quickly, and by choice."

"I guess he realizes how serious the situation is." Brock said.

* * *

Once they got back to the base, they waited for Ash to come back down as well, after he told Bernie's parents the unfortunate news. 

"How'd they take it?" Duke asked Ash, as he entered the briefing room.

"Pretty hard, but not as bad as I expected." He stated. "They were teary-eyed, but part of them knew this could happen." As he said this, the group noticed that Ash himself had a tear in his eye.

"You okay, Ash?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Why?" Ash stated with a slight hiccup, proving that what he said was wrong. On this, Teá gave Ash a consoling hug, while he sobbed into her chest.

"It…hurt to tell them…the sorrow in their eyes…" he sobbed out. However, Misty got up and prepared to pry Ash from Teá, which angered the brunette.

The two females began to bicker, at points teetering to a fight breaking out. At this point, Ash snuck away and joined the rest.

The heated argument would've escalated to a catfight, had a voice not shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked around, until they all saw Mokuba, with red eyes from crying, in a glare.

"Bernie sacrificed himself to give the rest of us a chance to fight back, not to fight each other!" he stated, knowing that his brother did the same to save himself. "If we let ourselves be consumed by this anger amongst the team, then his and my brother's sacrifices were for nothing, and we can't allow that to happen!"

Ash, finally regaining his composure, stood up and said, "Mokuba's right! We must stand together to stop Team Rocket and the Rare Hunters, and save our friends! I know Bernie would do the same for us, and has done countless times, so let's pay him back, and stick it to those bastards!"

"Wow, Ash." Brock said. "You're actually starting to sound like the Chief himself."

"Thanks." Ash said. "Okay everyone, tomorrow I'll hold a briefing on what we should do next. I say tomorrow due to our emotions running high. We need today to recuperate and regroup. Dismissed!" With that, the group split up to other points of the base.

* * *

(Akon "Locked Up" (instrumental)) 

Meanwhile, in another cell, the two that were captured previously were beginning to stir. Bernie was the first to wake up, only to realize that he can't move his own arms. He then went to the sleeping form of Seto Kaiba and said, "Yo Kaiba, wake up, man!"

"What? What happened?" Kaiba groaned, finally becoming conscious. "Where the hell are we?" he asked, still groggy from his "nap".

"There's the problem: Not even I know where in the seventh circle we are." Bernie said, with a hint of frustration, as well as uncertainty.

"Oh, but we do." A voice said coming from behind them, outside the cell. The two turned around, and saw that it was none other than Butch and Cassidy.

"So, you guys are really workin' with the Rare Hunters, huh? Kinda something I'd except from a bunch of Indigo League rejects like you, _Calamity_!" Bernie spat back, only to get kicked in the face from between the bars, sending him back to the ground.

Unlike the others times he was hit, he actually felt the full force of it. "What the madrefoco did you asses do to me?" he shouted back at them.

"Your cuffs, that's what." Butch said. Bernie then looked behind him and saw that his arms were held together by a pair of thick cuffs connected by a metal rod. "Those aren't just to keep your arms back. They neutralize your powers."

"Release us, NOW!" he spat back, pissed off.

"Let me think about that: No." Cassidy said, as they left. "Enjoy your stay here, _Crash-and-Byrne_, because you and Rich-boy will be here for quite some time." which was followed by a laugh from the pair.

"Great. Just goddamn great." Bernie said. "We've been captured, thrown in a cell, and have no way of contacting them!" he shouted.

"I have my com-link in my coat. I'll get in touch with Kaiba Corp." Kaiba said, as he pressed the KC logo on the lapel.

"It's me." He spoke. "Trace my transmission, and send a transport to those coordinates." But when he let off for a response, all he got was static.

"Shit." He cursed. "My com is screwed." Bernie lowered his head, but he noticed that his pocket was bulging.

"My Com." Bernie said quietly.

"What?" Kaiba said.

"They left me my Com. Kaiba, go into my pocket and take my Com out." Bernie told him, and he did so, seeing his restraints.

Once he had it, he opened it up, expecting to see the main interface. Unfortunately, it showed nothing but static.

"Damn it." They said in unison. "Our GAN (Global Area Network) is just as shitty as my radio." Kaiba said, slumping. "We're screwed."

"God damn it, man, we are not screwed." Bernie said. "We just gotta believe that we can get out of this."

"Cut that crap. I don't do that whole 'believe in oneself' thing." Kaiba said sharply, before retreating to another part of the cell.

* * *

A bit away from their cell, Marik's shouts tirading his servant about his job. 

"YOU LOST! YOU INCOMPETENT SWINE! I SHOULD…"

"Calm down, Marik." Giovanni said. "At least his mission was accomplished, and he went further by capturing Seto Kaiba as well." He stated.

"I suppose you're right." The Egyptian boy said, putting away his Millennium Rod. "I suggest we move to the final stage. Order Tyson and his lackeys to capture the rest of them. Without their Chief, they probably don't have any idea of what to do."

"So we hit them when they are at their weakest." The Boss Rocket said. "Excellent. It shall be done."

* * *

Tristan, Yugi and the rest of the Pokémon group went down to the arena to train. Mokuba, Mai, Duke, Joey and Teá went to the duel ring to sharpen their skills. Ash, however, took a spare change of clothes down with him to the gym. 

Ash went straight for the punching bag, and got right to a steady rhythm of punching.

/ Damn. / Ash thought, as he pounded the bag. / First May and Max, now Bernie and Kaiba! At this rate, we may not last the next attack. We gotta come up with a plan to stop them/

After attacking the bag for an hour or so, he walked away and headed for the shower to clean himself off. Once he was dry and dressed, he emerged from the bathroom in his old clothes, complete with his "million-postcard" cap.

On his way back up, he came across the Chief's office, and noticed that the door was opened. "So this is where he spends his day, if there's no Purple Priority." Ash said, eying the desk, as he took a seat. Noticing quickly that on the desk was a black baseball cap with a blue bill, with a raised, ornate interlocking NY on it in blue and orange.

/ This must be the Chief's Mets cap. / he thought. Picking up the cap and taking his off, he placed it on his head. He also saw an open black dress shirt on his chair, removed his jacket and put it on. Once he had enough of changing his clothes, he took a look in the mirror.

Sans the glasses, he looked just like Bernie himself. "All right, I look like him, so can I think like him?" Ash said, and then he focused, trying to think.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, meaning that he had an idea, and then they dropped into an angry glare.

"Let's do this shit!" Ash said.

* * *

At the Pokémon arena, Brock was at the side, while Tristan was inside a cage, facing Misty and Yugi. 

"All right, you two," Brock said, "Once we find him, we may have to break him out. This is what we are practicing for. You two must get Tristan out, using your Pokémon and not harming him. Ready? Go!"

"Tristan, stand back!" Yugi shouted, and he did so, moving as far back as he could. Yugi got out his Magby in the meantime.

"Magby, use Flamethrower on the lock!" he shouted, and the Fire-type launched a powerful torrent of flames, hitting the cage's lock dead-on. It kept the fire on until the lock was bright red from the heat.

"Return, Magby!" Yugi ordered, and it went back into its Poké Ball, and he got out Croconaw, while Misty got out her Poliwhirl. Nodding to Yugi, she signaled that she was ready.

"Poliwhirl!" Misty shouted.

"Croconaw!" Yugi yelled.

"DOUBLE WATER GUN!" they ordered in unison, and the two water-types shot a high-pressure stream of water towards the heated lock, which cooled it quickly. In a flash, Misty called out her Corsola.

"Corsola, Tackle!" she ordered, and the pink/blue Rock/Water-type charged for the lock, striking it dead-on, shattering it, freeing Tristan.

"Good job, the two of you." Brock said, as he hit the stopwatch, stopping it at 32 seconds.

* * *

The next morning, everyone, after getting showered and dressed, headed to the Briefing Room for Ash's briefing. However, everyone was just freely chatting away in their seats, until a voice said, "Think we can do something better with our damn time, guys?" 

They all turned to the front of the room, and saw Ash away from the podium, dressed in a black T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, an open black dress shirt, and the same blue-billed black Mets cap.

"Ash, did you raid Bernie's closet?" Misty asked.

"No, I found this in his office, and I thought since I had to be the Chief, I thought I might dress the part." He said. "Anyway, let's get down to business. I have an idea: Since the Rocket/Hunter attacks occurred in this area, I have a reason to believe that they have a hideout here. My plan is this: We split into two groups. One goes to JFK and checks out the 3 gates and figures out who worked there, and see if we can talk to them. The other group stays behind and searches this town and any neighboring towns for clues. Any questions?" he stated, while no one had any questions.

"Okay, Brock, get a team together. Your team will check out JFK. Question security, staff, and figure out who was working what gate. Once we find that out, we'll know if they were they, which plane it was, and where they went." Ash ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Brock said. "All right, Yugi, Joey, Misty, Mokuba, and Teá, you're with me."

"The rest of you are with me. We'll search the town, and try to find where they're hiding. Everyone clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

"All right. Good hunting. Dismissed!" Ash shouted, and they broke off into their respective groups.

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda short, but the real action starts soon. 

Please review.

Your Friendly Neighborhood BKA Chief


End file.
